REVISED: Fate of the Jedi
by Onimiman
Summary: A potential upcoming series that seeks to improve on what was a fairly lackluster series. In order for this project to work, we need at least two other writers. If anyone is interested, please PM me, and we can get started.
1. Author's Note

**To any and all who may read this,**

**I am putting out a call to anyone who wishes to join me in the venture of making a revised version of Fate of the Jedi. My plan is to create a trilogy instead of nine books, so that myself and any two other writers who become involved in this project will write one book each for this trilogy. The minimum word count for each book is 40,000, no less, with the maximum being 80,000. If there are any writers who are confident that they can meet those expectations, then I urge you to get involved, and I will provide the story outline that I have written for this trilogy. From there, we can work out who will write what.**

**Sincerely,**

**Onimiman.**


	2. Prologue

**Two years have passed since the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, which saw to the death of the GALACTIC FEDERATION OF FREE ALLIANCE'S despotic ruler, Darth Caedus, better known as Jacen Solo to his former friends and family. **

**In his wake, Caedus left a government in turmoil from the war that he perpetuated, leaving former Imperial Admiral NATASI DAALA to heal the wounds that the Galactic Alliance had suffered under Caedus's oppressive regime.**

**In that time, Daala had rebuilt the Alliance's power base to the form it once knew prior to the Second Galactic Civil War, increasing her public popularity as a result. However, her seeming benevolence only paves the way for the FATE OF THE JEDI.**

Over the mighty capital of the Galactic Alliance, Coruscant, a world known for its population that ranged to the hundreds of billions, a small, inconspicuous HWK-290 light freighter received only the barest of attentions by Coruscant's Orbital Control. The freighter had very little trouble gaining access through the planet's defensive perimeter, just as thousands of other ships in orbit over the planet had, and from there, almost no one else paid attention to it as it descended for The Works.

An abandoned district on Coruscant that very few on the world knew of its history, The Works served as the perfect grounds for the HWK-290 to deliver its package.

The freighter landed inside the docking bay of the LiMerge Power building, where a scrawny male Givin dressed in a pristine white lab coat waited with two human guards behind him. Both guards' uniforms bore the crest of the Galactic Alliance military.

After the HWK-290 powered down its engines, its boarding ramp lowered, and a few moments later, a male Trandoshan carrying a hovercart in front of him descended from the ship. The Givin scientist eagerly looked at the subject that was mounted on the hovercart.

It was an unconscious male Duros dressed in traditional Jedi robes. He was breathing faintly, indicating that he was still very much alive, after all.

The Givin looked back up to the Trandoshan with a satisfied smile, which seemed ludicrous on the scientist's deathly features. The latter then reached into his coat's inner pocket, produced several credits, and handed them over to the Trandoshan. "Thank you for your service, Mister Bossk," the Givin said. "You have done your job well."

Bossk promptly snatched the credits out of the Givin's hand and quickly counted them. When he was done, he looked back to the scientist and nodded. "I kept him under with that ysalamari juice you told me to use," the Trandoshan told the Givin.

"Good for you," the Givin replied nonchalantly. "You may go now." He waved for the Trandoshan to go, as if the latter were a stray dog.

Bossk simply turned and headed back toward his ship, where he mounted the ramp and disappeared through its entrance.

As the Trandoshan's ship departed, the guards behind the Givin took control of the hovercart and followed the scientist out of the docking bay through the room's civilian exit.

.

In her office in the Galactic Alliance Building, miles away from The Works, Chief of State Natasi Daala, who was sifting through her work list on her datapad, received a call from her personal commlink. She set her 'pad down and answered her comm.

"Chief Daala, this is Doctor Ragon," the voice on the other end replied. "I have good news. Are you able to come down to the LiMerge Power building by any chance?"

"I suppose I could," Daala said. "Why?"

"I have perfected the serum that you assigned me to create," Ragon answered. "And I would like you to personally oversee my success for yourself."

"I'll be on my way," Daala said. "Thank you, Doctor." She cut off the transmission, hastily put her commlink back on her belt, and activated her office comm. "Wynn?"

"Yes, Chief Daala?" the voice of Wynn Dorvan came over the comm.

"I'm going to need you to cancel my appointment for the next two hours or so," Daala said. "Do you think you can do that?"

"For you?" Dorvan retorted. "You needn't ask twice, ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear," Daala said with a faint smile. She then promptly cut off the communication, stood up from her desk, and made her way out of the office.

.

The sliding door of Dr. Ragon's laboratory opened up before Daala, and she walked in to join the Givin as they looked at the manic Duros Jedi behind the glass cage in front of them. The Jedi was violently thrashing about while rambling incomprehensibly, as if the very air inside his cage was poisonous.

"As you can see, Chief Daala," Ragon said, "that ysalamari there is currently repressing Jedi Knight Qwallo Mode's ability to access the Force." The Givin pointed to the glass cage right next to Mode's transparent cell. In the parallel cage hung an ysalamari that hung lazily from a simulated tree branch which perfectly imitated the creature's habitat.

"And yet, he still believes that everyone around him is a Sith Lord that must be destroyed," Daala said. She looked at Ragon, impressed. "You managed to not only bypass the Jedi's methods of cleansing any toxins out of their systems, but you've also eliminated their need to access the Force at all for this toxin to affect them, Doctor."

Ragon nodded in self-congratulation. "Thank you, Chief Daala. I do my best."

Daala nodded back before refocusing her attention on the crazed Duros. "Well, do you think he will be the first specimen, Doctor?"

"I don't see why not," Ragon replied as he also looked back to the Jedi. "Do you want me to gas him now?" He lifted the remote that he had in his hand to show Daala.

The Chief of State lifted a hand to stop him. "No, not yet." She then reached for her personal commlink and activated it. "I have to make a call first." When she received an answer from the other hand, she said, "Captain Harfard, this is Chief of State Natasi Daala. I want you to put out an arrest warrant for Luke Skywalker."


End file.
